


First Kiss

by NapsterBlook



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mello didn't die or something, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Romance, i dont know how this site works, mello is thirsty for near: the fic, this might as well be a mountain of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7173449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NapsterBlook/pseuds/NapsterBlook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss fic in which Mello and Near kiss for the first time in an AU where Mello doesn't die and thus is able to kiss Near for the first time. Spoilers: They kiss. Gift for our lord and savior spiritcrimson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spiritcrimson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spiritcrimson/gifts).



“I still think the evidence needs to be examined more closely before a final verdict is made.” Near’s voice was muffled, a toothpick held carefully between his teeth as he held out a stash of papers to Mello. Snatching them up, Mello pulled one of the computer chairs up to the younger detective's desk and sat heavily.

“Fine. It’s your case, not mine.” He muttered, flippantly tossing the papers onto Gevanni’s desk. He had a habit of dropping random odds and ends on the poor man’s desk when he was done with them; another eccentricity like Near’s habit of leaving his train sets wrapped around table legs and chairs, perfectly in place for one of his unsuspecting coworkers to trip over. Near had given up on telling him not to, probably on the grounds that he might sound like a hypocrite.

Near’s lips curled up at the edges, Mello’s eyes led up to them when he plucked the toothpick from between them. A strange thought passed through his mind of how those lips might feel. Soft, cold, chapped? He often found himself wondering since who knows how long ago, a few months or maybe last week he wasn’t sure. It must have been whenever they had started playing staring games from across the room, or whenever Mello started leaning close over Near’s shoulder to see what structure he was working on that day, resting his chin there and breathing warmly by Near's right ear in a way that definitely was not intimate. Not at all. Not even when Near let him, when Near’s fingers would pause over his dice or his keyboard and his breath hitched.

“Why did you bother bringing me all that, then?” Near was saying.

Mello blinked and leaned back in his chair, trying not to act like he’d just gone off on a mental tangent about his lips. “You’ve been sitting on this case for too long. I thought you would appreciate the extra  _boost_.” He said, a bit smug. Near hummed with a tinge of amusement and returned to the toothpick structure in front of him.

 _To think Near would need_ me _to help him out on a case._

Strangely enough, this wasn’t the same satisfaction he would have felt back in Wammy’s House, when he was younger. He would have felt empowered knowing Near’s efforts alone weren’t enough to push through a problem or case. No, the satisfaction in him now had a different tone.

One could say that he liked the thought of Near needing him around, and not _just_  for cases.

Mello had at first felt irked, when Near would consult him and ask for his input on his work. He’d made it very clear, when he came back, that he did _not_ want to work alongside Near. And then somewhere along the line, he realized it felt…Nice, that Near trusted his word and valued his opinion so much. Somewhere along the line, they were staying up late and talking about anything and everything, until the only light that filled the room was that of Near's computer screens. Somewhere along the line, he'd grown accustomed to the witty, dry humor and the sound of Near's laugh and the strange, wary looks the other members of the SPK were giving them. Like they'd never heard Near make that kind of sound before.

It didn’t make any sense. No matter how much he denied that he would  _ever_  work alongside him (Halle had protested that he'd done that even during the Kira case), he ended up underhandedly doing just that.

He sighed, leaning a cheek on his hand. He watched Near stack toothpicks with meticulous precision, pale fingers laying them in place one by one. It was too early to tell exactly what he was constructing, but if Mello had any guess it would be some type of building. They went on like this for a while, Mello watching Near out of the corner of his eye while Near seemingly ignored him. He noticed Near was slowing down, occasionally letting his eyes fall closed before blinking them open all bleary-eyed. It wasn’t until Near had to stifle a yawn that Mello chose to speak up.

He reached over and poked one of the tiny wooden sticks out of place to get his attention. “Someone’s tired.” Near gently grabbed and moved his wrist, clucking his tongue. Mello couldn’t help the slight jolt in his chest when Near touched him. “You really should sleep.” He noticed Near didn’t let go of his wrist, leaving his hand to rest on top of it instead.

“Weren’t you just telling me I was taking too long on this case?” Mello came close to smiling, it seemed Near was attempting to bring attention away from the fact that he was five inches away from holding his hand. At least that’s what it seemed like to Mello, and that’s what he hoped this was. He hoped that this, sitting this close to each other late at night, talking in low, relaxed voices, meant something to Near too.

He hoped that his little former-rival was as hopelessly in love with him as he was. And yes, looking at him now, with his white hair casting soft shadows on his face, Mello was willing to admit that he loved Near.

Near was playing with his fingers and looking like he was about to ask what he was thinking when Mello decided he couldn’t take it anymore. He let his instincts take over before he could talk himself out of doing… Whatever it was he was about to do. He wasn’t sure of himself, he’d never done such a thing before, but that was all the more reason to make it good. The world seemed to move at half speed as he rolled his chair closer to Near’s and placed a hand under his chin, tilting his head up. Near's eyes could swallow him whole this close, so big and round and dark until they hid behind stark white eyelids, as if anticipating Mello’s movements. Mello, his hands shaking, bent his neck to press his lips against Near’s. He heard Near sigh, and moved his hand from his cheek down to his waist, tugging him closer. The younger got the idea, wrapping his arms around his neck and pulling himself onto Mello's lap. His heart was battering the inside of his chest, he was certain Near could feel it as their chests were pressed together. 

He could now confirm what he had been wondering for so long. Near's lips were warm and slid softly against his own, he tasted faintly of the vanilla coffee creamer he always used. The kiss was chaste and innocent and lasted long enough for their breathing to deepen, while Mello's arms wound tighter around Near's waist and Near ran his hands through blonde strands of hair. Eventually Near pulled back just far enough so that their noses brushed, and they stared at each other. A hot feeling in the pit of his stomach told him to pull him in again, cover his parted, red lips. Near broke eye contact to glance at his desk, dazed with his fingers still buried in Mello's hair.

"I suppose the case will have to wait even longer now." He whispered. Mello snorted at the implication, bumping their noses together.

"I'm alright with that." Near turned to him with a smile in his eyes, then leaned down for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> i made spiritcrimson wait like 50 centuries for this so i hope its okay!


End file.
